


by virgnia hogston

by hogstonv21



Series: vampire disaries [1]
Category: klaus and elena
Genre: F/F, Vampire Diaries - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogstonv21/pseuds/hogstonv21
Summary: this is my first story
Relationships: klaus and elena - Relationship
Series: vampire disaries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640377
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarah shaw](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sarah+shaw).



i want to be work with someone


	1. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it will be all klaus and elena love story

Klaus and Elena love story will start like this: Klaus and Elena meet long time ago. And they bumded into each other by fates decided it for them.


	3. ch. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my first story this is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this story will be good

klaus and elena was gf and bf in the 1800s which is the origanal time line. And they were together alots of years before the birth of mystict falls, virginia.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this story will be good


End file.
